070416-Serios Consolation
gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 17:39 -- GG: So. It. Happened.... TA: yes..... GG: Are. You. Alright? TA: not really no..... TA: is that really important right.... now...., serios......... GG: I. Would. Imagine. So.... It. Is. Important. To. See. How. A. Friend. Is. Doing. When. Something. Like. This. Happens.... TA: i.... killed him, serios..... TA: and i'm kind of covered in his blood now..... TA: i don't think i'm doing that.... well..... GG: I. Understand.... I. Am. Sorry.... This. Situation. Should. Never. Have. Happened.... TA: if he..... TA: if he had learned then this wouldn....'t have happened..... TA: but he didn't learn..... GG: No. He. Did. Not.... He. Did. Not. Stop. To. See. If. Another. Choice. Could. Have. Been. Made.... TA: jack showed up.... too..... GG: ....I. Am. Not. Certain. What. To. Say. About. That.... I. Mean. It. Is. Not. Unexpected.... TA: he.... congratulated me..... GG: ....Do. Not. Dwell. On. It.... TA: i....'ve been laying.... on.... the ground for a while now..... TA: hard.... to.... not dwell on things, serios......... GG: Well. In. The. Case. Of. Him.... Based. On. The. Things. He. Does.... He. Only. Chooses. That. Which. Will. Cause. The. Most. Pain.... He. Lied. To. Mr. Aesona. About. The. Daughter.... I. Think. He. Intended. To. Have. That. Cause. Confusion. When. It. Was. Told. To. Me.... GG: The. Same. Goes. For. Every. Other. Interaction.... What. He. Did. To. Miss. Suproc.... What. He. Did. To. Mr. Aesona'S. Sprite.... TA: we looted the body..... GG: I. Can. Not. Imagine. Mr. Aesona. Was. Carrying. Much.... His. Sylladex. Was. Corrupted.... TA: pockets..... TA: and i..... TA: might've done other things..... GG: You. Were. Angry.... And. He. Was. The. Person. Who. Caused. The. Death. Of. Your. Matesprit.... TA: eribus isn't dead..... GG: Yes. I. Read.... He. Is. Alive. Again.... GG: I. Do. Not. Quite. Understand. But.... TA: ask your.... matesprit to explain..... TA: i was sworn to silence on that..... GG: If. It. Is. Related. To. The. Reason. Why. You. Would. Not. Tell. Me. Much. About. Your. God. Tiering. Then. She. Is. Sworn. To. Silence. As. Well. It. Seems.... TA: there are.... a lot of things.... going.... on..... GG: She. Has. Only. Told. Me. I. Will. Eventuallly. Learn. Of. What. Happened. On. My. Own. TA: everyone will......... TA: and.... i....'ll get yelled at..... TA: probably..... GG: I. Do. Not. Quite. Know. If. I. Understand. But.... I. Will. At. Least. Promise. To. Not. Yell. When. That. Time. Comes.... TA: i don't think you'll be able to.... keep that.... promise...., serios..... GG: So. You. Think. It. Is. That. Bad? That. Is. Quite. Seri.... Dire. To. Consider.... TA: yes..... TA: it.... is ..... GG: I. Will. Have. To. Ask. Again.... Because. This. Does. Not. Make. Sense. Otherwise.... Was. A. Horror. Terror. Involved? In. Any. Of. This? This. Silence. On. What. Has. Happened.... And. There. Is. Only. One. Thing. That. Would. Keep. Miss. Libby. From. Telling. Me. What. Happened.... TA: if i make it back to the archives, i'll tell.... you what i can..... TA: i have a present for libby..... GG: Hopefully. By. Then. This. Business. With. The. Mother. Grub. Will. Finally. Be. Resolved.... Though. I. Now. Have. Help. In. The. Endeavor. Until. Miss. Aaisha. And. Miss. Fenrix. Finally. Return.... TA: oh good..... GG: Should. I. Ask. What. It. Is. You. Are. Bringing. Miss. Libby? TA: his head..... GG: ....Yes. I. Would. Imagine. She. Might. Ask. For. Something. Like. That.... TA: she didn't ask for it......... TA: it....'s a thank.... you gift i guess..... GG: Nonetheless.... Considering. How. He. And. She. Were. I. Feel. She. Will. Certainly. Accept. It.... TA: if.... not i.... can always give it to lorrea or aaisha..... GG: Perhaps.... TA: i have options..... TA: or i could mount it in.... my room in.... the archives as a morbid trophy......... TA: use time to keep it.... from.... decaying..... GG: That.... Might. Be. Much.... Though. I. Can. Imagine. Mr. Moirai. May. Also. Want. It.... Or. At. Least. The. Skull.... TA: he's getting one of.... the arms..... TA: though i could probably just captchalogue his torso..... TA: and.... give.... both arms to.... lorrea..... GG: I. Wonder. What. She. Would. Do. Wish. Such.... GG: ((with*)) TA: i.... don't.... want.... to know..... TA: but i was.... supposed to talk to her.... before i fought nyarla......... TA: and..... TA: that didn't happen..... GG: Yes. She. Will. Be. Sore. About. Something. Like. That.... TA: i didn't have time..... TA: pffthehe..... TA: i have all of the time..... GG: Ah. Right.... Because. Of. Being. The. Bard. Of. Time. Now.... TA: i'm so hilarious..... GG: Right.... I. Am. Afraid. The. Humor. Is. Lost. On. Me.... Something. I. Really. Must. Work. On. It. Seems.... TA: it's fine..... TA: i.... didn't think you'd.... actually.... get it......... GG: But. Everyone. Still. Makes. The. Attempt.... TA: maybe.... it's funnier watching you struggle to figure it out..... TA: who knows..... GG: That. Would. Fit. More. With. The. Humor. That. I. Have. Always. Known. From. Violet. Blood. Parties. And. Gatherings.... TA: that's..... TA: actually not surprising..... GG: Well. I. Do. Not. Know. What. Else. To. Say. For. All. This.... But. I. Am. Always. Willing. To. Listen.... And. That. I. Am. Sorry.... GG: If. I. Had. Taken. More. To. Being. Like. The. Typical. Violet. Blood. I. Would. Imagine. Much. Could. Have. Been. Avoided. The. First. Moment. I. Was. Angry. With. Mr. Aesona.... GG: And. Much. Pain. Could. Have. Been. Avoided.... TA: what's done is done serios..... TA: and he's dead now..... TA: while we can't fix what he did in the past......... TA: we can.... at least learn from this..... GG: Yes. Indeed.... TA: his last words.... were stupid..... GG: May. I. Ask. What. They. Were? TA: "Uhh, shit. Can I have a minute? You can kill.... me.... I promise, I just need some cool last words."..... GG: That.... Does. Actually. Sound. Like. The. Final. Words. One. Would. Imagine. For. Him..... I. Do. Not. Know. Why. But. I. Am. Actually. Laughing.... TA: right.... after that.... i killed him..... TA: while yelling at him to shut up..... GG: He. Should. Have. Seized. The. Moment. It. Seems. Rather. Than. Begging. For. More. Time.... TA: his begging made.... it worse..... GG: I. Can. Understand. GG: Travel. Safely. To. The. Archives. Miss. Lorcan.... Mr. Moirai. Is. Doubtless. Waiting. For. You. There.... That. Is. At. Least. One. Bit. Of. Happiness. You. Can. Have. From. This. Mess. That. Mr. Aesona'S. Last. Chance. Brought.... TA: we..... TA: fought.... before i left..... TA: i hope he forgives.... me.... for what i did..... GG: I. Can. Not. Speak. For. Him. But. He. Is. The. Troll. That. Threatened. To. Shoot. My. Head. In. A. Gift. Given. To. Me.... There. Is. Still. Quite. A. Bit. Of. A. Passion. Within. Him. For. You. I. Would. Imagine. GG: It. Is. Not. Unthinkable. That. He. May. Understand. TA: serios..... TA: he knows what.... led up to what i.... just.... did..... TA: he wasn....'t..... TA: happy.... with.... me at all..... GG: I. Was. Not. Aware. You. Were. Able. To. Contact. Him. During. All. All. This.... TA: i was always able to talk to him......... GG: ((afk for a min or two...)) TA: (( okay )) GG: Without. Fully. Understand. I. Can. Not. Say. How. He. May. Greet. You.... But.... You. Still. Did. Make. The. Right. Decision. In. Carrying. Out. This. Task.... A. Mistake. May. Have. Been. Made. Due. To. Anger. And. Sorrow.... But. At. This. Point. You. Would. Be. Hard. Pressed. To. Find. A. Troll. Who. Has. Not. Made. A. Mistake. At. This. Point.... TA: it....'ll be known soon enough what i did, probably..... TA: i don't know how much i.... can say without..... TA: repercussions..... GG: That. Says. Quite. A. Bit.... I. Suppose. I. Did. Not. Phrase. The. Questions. Correctly. Last. Time.... And. I. Will. Say. If. Certain. Parties. Are. Involved. Then. Yes. It. Is. Wise. To. Not. Say. It. For. Now.... TA: i'll talk to libby about it.... soon..... GG: Whatever. It. Was. Do. Not. Linger. Upon. It. Like. Mr. Aesona. Did.... If. No. One. Understands. Then. That. Is. A. Price. That. Will. Have. To. Be. Accepted.... And. You. Can. Make. Them. Understand. Who. You. Can. Be. Instead.... That. You. Will. Learn. From. The. Mistakes.... TA: i'll try......... GG: If. You. Need. To. Talk. About. Anything. Else. I. Will. Not. Turn. Away. From. Being. Contacted.... TA: i.... think.... right now i just..... TA: need.... to talk to eribus......... TA: and maybe go to prospit..... GG: Prospit? TA: Lorrea..... GG: I. Suppose. That. Is. One. Way. To. Talk. Face. To. Face. With. Her. But. She. Will. Also. Not. Likely. Be. Sleeping. For. A. While.... GG: Again. The. Mother. Grub. Business.... TA: she told me to do it......... GG: I. See.... TA: like i.... said..... TA: i was supposed to see her before i saw to nyarla..... TA: but that didn't.... happen..... GG: Right.... Well. I. Will. Not. Hold. You.... Again. Safe. Travels. And. Good. Speed. To. You.... TA: thank you.... serios......... TA: for everything..... GG: You. Are. Welcome. Miss. Lorcan.... -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 19:03 -- Category:Serios Category:Lorcan